Elevator
by jc-1225
Summary: Five people are trapped in an elevator at the hospital: Emily blind, Aidan doctorelectrician, Laura pregnant, Thomas husbandfatherteacher, and Margot a little girlgothic nine year old RR please !FINISHED!
1. The Ride Begins

Emily and Aidan walked in the elevator to see a little girl laying in the corner. "What floor do you want?" Aidan asked the little girl. The girl didn't answer. Aidan pushed the button for the third floor. They were on the seventh. A pregnant woman and her husband boarded the elevator. They too were going to the third floor. And the girl, they assumed, was just going along for the ride.

Since there were no more passengers, the doors closed. The elevator began moving…6th…..5th…..the elevator stopped. The doors were tightly sealed and the lights went out. Emily pushed the button to call an attendant. She only knew the button was there by the feel of the buttons and Aidan directed her to it since she's blind and can't see. He could barely see with the lights gone. "We're doing the best we can," the lady told them.


	2. The Closterphobc and The Image

Thomas starts to hyperventilate. He faints and falls to the floor. "What was that?" Emily asked.

"He fell on the floor are you blind?" the little girl said with an attitude.

Emily turned to where she heard the voice from. "Yes," she said with the same tone.

"You don't look blind….How many fingers am I holding up?" Margot held up two fingers.

"How the heck would I know? I can't see anything; all I see is black!"

"Well, can't you be like that guy in Daredevil?" Margot asked.

"It does work like that in real life." Emily just happened to place her eyes in the right spot; they were focused on Margot's eyes. Emily jumped.

"What, what is it?" Aidan asked.

"I saw her face. It was cold and dark and….her hair…blue and black and…..she's not right, Aidan, she's not right."

"What are you mumbling about?" Margot asked.

"That must just be the inside or how she wants to look because her hair is blonde, her eyes are blue and she's wearing pink; I mean, you do have the ability to see things unseen." Aidan was not at all frightened by this image Emily had described.


	3. Aidan Thomas

"So why are you guys at the hospital?" Emily asked making conversation.

"My baby's almost ready," Laura sated.

"Wow, you taking it really well. Yeah, I have an eye operation." Emily stared off into the distance.

"And I died here," Margot said in a cold voice.

"Dude, she reminds me of the old Sam." Aidan twitched his eye.

"Nice, baby, he's cute." Emily had seen Laura's baby through her stomach.

Laura was confused. "She can see things other people can't. She's special."

Laura's face exclaimed pain. "He's coming! Where's a doctor when I need him?"

"I can help! I used to be a doctor. Don't have any tools I'll improvise." Aidan, after what seemed like forever, delivered a beautiful baby boy. "Emily, hold the baby." He handed the boy to Emily. She saw a flash of the boy as a teen, and Laura saying, 'Aidan Thomas, this is the man who delivered you…in an elevator,' Thomas was nowhere to be found.

"Oh my gosh, I just saw a flash of the future. Welcome to the world, Aidan Thomas," Emily announced. She handed him to Laura.

"I wish I had a camera," Margot said in a blank tone.


	4. Aidan Thomas, Then There Was 6, Eww, 5!

"So, you said you're a ghost?" Emily asked Margot.

"No; when I said I was dead I was being sarcastic; no, of course I'm a ghost! What? You think a dead person is standing here alive? Eww, then I'd be rotting! Gross! Eww, I'm not, but I think he is! We've been here, what, a day?" Margot told Emily.

"36 hours. T see the time in my head. It's 3:43. he collapsed 15 minutes after 7 pm yesterday. Well, actually, it's been a day, 8 hours, and 28 minutes since he died, which was 2 hours after we got here. Laura, your baby was born 3 hours and 26 minutes ago, which means it was 12:17 am. Don't worry, I can remember all that." Emily could tell there was confusion by the silence; she must have spoke too quickly. She pushed the button to call the people supposedly fixing the mess. "We're dying in here!"

"Again," Margot added.

"We have a dead person, who, by the way is rotting, a ghost and a baby; not to mention, not that it's important or anything, but I'm blind!" Emily was angry, her tone of voice made it obvious. She felt her blonde, wavy hair to see if it was alright. (A/N Emily is Aidan's girlfriend)

"At least **_we_** know we're getting out of here alive." Laura said, looking at Margot as she emphasized.

"Aidan, can we, uh, you summon Sam?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. Samara Morgan!" he yelled.

"Yes, Aidan? Whoa! Total omg factor! Where are we?" Sam asked. (A/N Samara, aka Sam, is good now and helps Aidan and Emily and lives with them)

"In an elevator at the hospital. Uh, I wouldn't go near that corner, he died from, uh, Closter phobia and hyperventilation," Aidan explained.

"Wow, those must be some pretty big words for you!" Margot stated, sarcastically.

"Hmm…yeah…shut up Margot! I delivered a baby!" Aidan was proud of himself.

"I see that," Sam exclaimed.

"Uh, Laura, Margot, this is our friend Sam." Aidan told them, "Oh, Margot, she's dead, too."

"Ooh, Yay, a buddy," she stated sarcastically.

"Seem a little Goth, don't you think?" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, we noticed," Aidan said.

"And I," Emily noted. "Saw the true Goth look she puts on the inside appearance. Touch my hand, maybe you can see it."

Sam and Margot wanted to see. They both saw the image. Sam was freaked out and Margot thought it was cool.

"I kinda like that better. Can I switch?" Margot asked.

"Go ahead," Sam told her.

"Well, Margot, maybe, after we get outta here, if Sam doesn't mind company, you could live with us, that is, if you want to," Emily suggested.\

"Fine with me," Sam told her.

"Sure, I guess," Margot replied. "And if we don't get outta here, I'm gonna die…again!"

"Omg, omg, can I leave now?" Sam had her head in her hands thinking how terrible it must be for them.

"No!" everyone yelled.

"Okay, okay, Gosh! Calm down! How long have you guys been here?" Sam asked.

"Um, it's 4:26 am. We got here at 5:17 pm Wednesday. It's Thursday. And it's been a day, 8 hours, and 45 minutes since we arrived. That's one day, 8 hours, and 45 minutes of doing nothing!" Emily calculated.

"Uh, hey, Sam, you vaporized in here, right? You think you could vaporize us out of here?" Aidan asked.


	5. Elevator Escape

Sam takes Margot's hand, though she hates it, and vaporizes. Margot is left behind. She tries several more times. It doesn't work. She thinks that maybe she's not meant to help them.

Laura starts crying, she feels her baby may not make it. He's been sneezing and he's been hungry. Even if Laura breast-feeds him, it won't do much good, just make her weaker. She's starved. She hadn't eaten in two days. "Does anyone have any snacks?"

"If we did we would have eaten them already," Aidan told her truthfully.

"Wait, I might have something," Emily reached into her bag and pull out a bag of chips. "You need it more than us." Laura ate, so she wouldn't be as weak.

Sam continued to try to vaporize with Margot. Margot vanished as well that last time. Sam took her to Aidan's house. She then came back for Thomas. "Do I really have to take the dead guy?" She held his hand and vaporized. The dead body fell to the floor again. Sam came back. She tried again. Samara took Thomas to the mortuary and got him an appointment. She came back. "The funeral's at 6:30 Monday."

"Take Laura next." Aidan showed no emotion as he spoke.

Sam vaporized again, taking Laura and her baby with her. She came back and took Emily and Aidan together.

"I am so glad we got out of that elevator," Laura told them. "Thanks again for delivering my baby."

"No, problem. Uh, you might want to take a shower and clean your baby. There's a shower in the bathroom upstairs."

They were back, and they were safe, and Aidan Thomas was laughing and smiling. Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
